Los sentimientos no se deben ignorar
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Merlin y Arturo se quieren, pero ambos ignoran cada vez que sienten algo, hasta que un día simplemente, ya ninguno puede .Este fic participa en el reto #1 "Mi pareja preferida" del foro "Camelot en los tiempos de magia"


**Título:** Los sentimientos no se deben ignorar

 **Resumen:** Merlin y Arturo se quieren, pero ambos ignoran cada vez que sienten algo, hasta que un día simplemente, ya ninguno puede .Este fic participa en el reto #1 _"Mi pareja preferida"_ del foro _"Camelot en los tiempos de magia"_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen (Una lastima, si no habría Merthur xD) Le pertenecen a la BBC. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Notas:** Es cortito pero de verdad espero que les guste! :3 perdón por cualquier error y se aceptan las criticas constructivas.

* * *

Merlín ignoró la primera vez que tuvo un sueño erótico con Arturo, despertó empapado en sudor, sin querer mirar abajo por miedo a lo obvio.

Ese día Gauis, sólo con ver Merlín supo de antemano que el chico iba a venir a quejarse más de lo normal con él por los deberes que Arturo le ordenará a hacer ese día.

Merlín ignoró la primera vez que sintió celos, de que Gwen y Arturo se hicieran ojitos, de que Arturo apreciará tanto a Guinivere, mientras que él no podía siquiera darle un abrazo amistoso al príncipe.

Ese día, Gauis tuvo que aguantar el enojo de Merlín, el pobre anciano tuvo que aguantar la bocaza de Merlín todo el día, como era un hombre muy sabio, mantuvo silencio, algunas cosas las escuchó, otras no, hasta que finalmente el muchacho tuvo que irse a dormir, y Gauis lo vio cerrar la puerta de su habitación con una profunda preocupación.

La tercera vez que Merlín ignoró sus sentimientos, fue cuando sintió a Arturo demasiado cerca de si, detrás suyo, esos sentimientos se intensificaron mucho más cuando sintió las manos de él, una en su cintura y la otra en su muñeca, enseñándole como sostener una espada al siervo, Arturo había insistido en que tenía que aprender a defenderse. El aprendiz de brujo reprimió sus ganas de temblar ahí mismo, nunca había sentido lo mismo cuando alguna otra persona estaba tan cerca como esa vez lo estuvo Arturo, sólo incomodidad, pero con el príncipe todo era diferente.

Ese día, Merlín estuvo tan callado que Gauis no sabía si debía preguntarle que tenía, estaba preocupado, el médico tenía que fingir estar haciendo una medicina con plantas curativas, para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su protegido, que miraba hacia la nada misma y sus mejillas se llenaban de color, se notaba avergonzado, pero sus ojos brillaban con una gran felicidad, al igual que su sonrisa de tonto enamorado, Gauis sonrió ya sabiendo que es lo que pasaba, aunque algo que decía que lo había sabido mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Arturo ignoró la primera vez que tuvo un sueño erótico con Merlín, se sintió tan confundido, que le molestaba, aún más cuando notó la erección que se le había formado, ya no tenía la excusa de que haya sido ninguna pesadilla.

Ese día, Morgana apenas vio a su hermano y lo notó. Ella es observadora, y sabe bien cuando una persona duerme tranquila o no, ya que ella tiene esas extrañas pesadillas casi todas las noches. Morgana es buena, sabe que está mal meterse en las cosas del príncipe, pero también es astuta, y consigue lo que quiere siempre, es una Pendragon, después de todo. Después de ver a su hermano interactuar con su sirviente, Morgana supo que el sueño que Arturo había tenido, tenía que ver con Merlín.

Arturo ignoró la primera vez que sintió celos, Gwaine no tenía porque abrazar los hombros de Merlín con tanta confianza, ni tenía porque acercarse tanto a él.

Ese día, Morgana vio a su hermano rojo de la rabia, controlando sus impulsos para no saltar sobre Gwaine y marcar su territorio, sonrió divertida cuando vio a Merlín entre los brazos del caballero, ella ya había sospechado que tenía que ver con el joven de orejas divertidas.

La tercera vez que Arturo hizo lo mismo, ignorar sus sentimientos, fue cuando le dijo a Merlín que debía aprender a usar la espada, por si quería defenderse. Quiso ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago cuando sintió que unos centímetros separaban el cuerpo de Merlín del suyo, ignoró las ganas que sentía de voltearlo y darle un apasionado beso.

Ese día, Morgana estaba preocupada por Arturo, estaba de muy buen humor, y no daba órdenes a los gritos a su siervo, ni se quejaba de lo mal que Merlín hacia las cosas. Y cada vez que lo veía, Arturo sonreía a la nada misma y también notaba apenas un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Morgana estudiaba cuidadosamente a Arturo, cuando él le devolvió la mirada, Arturo trago saliva un poco nervioso, sabía que su hermana era lista, y describiría, si es que no describió todavía lo que sentía por Merlín.

* * *

Merlín y Arturo trataron de ignorarse mutuamente, por un par de días, y todo acabó en desastre.

\- ¿Que demonios haces ignorandome, Merlín? ¡Se supones que eres mi sirviente y no estas haciendo nada útil haciendo quien sabe que cosas por ahí en vez de limpiar las cortinas!

Eso fue lo primero que el rubio había dicho al encontrarse con Merlín en un pasillo del castillo, aunque lo que en realidad queria salir de su boca era muy distinto.

\- Y tu, tu.. ¡Príncipe inútil! ¿No deberías estar practicando con espaditas? - contestó igual de enojado que Arturo, ambos mirándose fijamente.

\- Recuerda con quien estas hablando.

Dijo con un tono amenazante Arturo, recordando que estaba en el pasillo y que la servidumbre curiosa por los gritos se acercaría para ver, y Arturo no podía permitir que Merlín le hablara así, no al príncipe de Camelot.

\- Disculpeme, _Sire._

Y ahí estaba el tono de odio al pronunciar esa palabra _"Sire"_ ese título que escupía con desprecio cada vez que Arturo lo obligaba a dejar de ser insolente con él. Merlín simplemente no quería terminar en el cepo como la última vez.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, a los ojos, ambos con el ceño fruncido por la molestia que las palabras habían causado en ellos.

Arturo escuchó a Morgana susurrar algo así como "no puedo soportar la tensión sexual que hay aquí" y sólo entonces con sus mejillas sonrojadas apartó la mirada.

\- Limpia las cortinas.

Enseguida Arturo se fue y Merlín se quedó mirando un poco sorprendido y confundido como desaparecía por el castillo y cuando reaccionó gruñó de pura molestia. Mientras que Morgana no podía quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

* * *

Gauis siente que Merlín es como un hijo, así que el no podía ignorar como es que su protegido se estaba comportando. Sabía que al hechicero no le hacia nada bien ignorar sus sentimientos hacia el príncipe.

Por supuesto que no había forma de que Merlín y Arturo estén juntos.

No al menos en este tiempo.

Se preocupaba por muchas cosas, porque seguramente Arturo no le correspondiera a Merlín, y si lo hacia, el problema sería Uther y todo el reino, Uther sobre todo, de todas formas Arturo iba a tener que dar un heredero en algún momento.

Sin embargo, Merlín era joven, lo dejaría pensar en el príncipe, además o podía alejarlo de Arturo, no tan sólo porque era el destino del brujo estar con el príncipe, si no porque sabía que destruiría a Merlín si llegaba a hacer aquello.

Por eso es que cuando paso por la puerta de la habitación del príncipe Pendragon, ignoró por completo el sonido de gemidos y jadeos de la habitación, que lo avergonzaban, porque sabía exactamente lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta, y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más que ignorarlo. Todavía Arturo y Merlín eran jóvenes, Arturo no se comprometería con nadie por el momento. Podía dejar que continuaran con esto un poco más.

Después de todo el amor joven es el más tierno.

Se cruzó con Morgana por el pasillo, que lo saludo amablemente, y por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro parecía que ya sabía que pasaba en los aposentos de su hermano.

Y no sólo eso, Gauis podía apostar que más de la mitad del castillo sabía sobre el amorío del príncipe Arturo, y era extraño que todos lo aceptaran tan fácilmente.

El anciano llegó a la conclusión de que nadie se sorprendió y todos lo aceptaron porque ya pensaban que Merlín y Arturo eran pareja.

* * *

Los caballeros, ya acostumbrados a ignorar las peleas de su príncipe y su siervo, desde entonces tuvieron que acostumbrarse a ignorar los cariños "disimulados" que había entre los mismos, y las miradas de cariño que algunas veces se dirigían. Las peleas no habían parado, para nada, pero se notaba que ambos adoraban y divertía discutir.

Ya ninguno de los dos pudo ignorar más el calor que había en sus pechos cada vez que se acercaban uno al otro


End file.
